Senses of Squad Eight
by lieutenant-taijiya
Summary: The Superior officers of Squad Eight contemplate each other. Theme: The 5 Senses. NanaoXShunsui. Chapter 2 is up. Complete!
1. Nanao

Author's Note: Yes, I know that I should be working on Chapter 7 of SLOF, but we got some bad news about my dad's health this week and I need some pointless fluff in my life. I am sitting in the Emergency Room with my dad and I really needed some mindless fluff that just doesn't have a deeper meaning. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Senses of Squad Eight

Senses: Nanao 

Sight

When Nanao looks at Captain Kyouraku she is surprised by just how used to his unorthodox looks she has become. He very rarely lets anyone see him without his hat or his flamboyant pink hoari. And while his hair is almost always held back in a quick ponytail, he is rarely clean shaven. It's almost as if he rolls out of bed and comes into the office. Nanao knows that isn't true, because she caught him reading early one morning. After that she has refrained from yelling at him for his in office naps. Well, not completely. He might wonder if she stopped all together.

She also looks forward to seeing his sincere smiles. Not the goofy grin that is usually in place to hide his sadness, but the one that makes tiny lines crinkle about his eyes.

After almost a hundred years of working with Captain Kyouraku, Nanao has grown to love seeing his large frame covered in flashy pink silk when he walks into the office three hours late everyday.

Sound

Nanao has heard Captain Kyouraku joke with friends, console his comrades, give orders, and flatter and compliment her. Each time she hears him speak she can almost tell what he is going to say by the tone and timber of his voice

When he is joking around his voice his voice will get just a little bit higher in pitch. When he is consoling his comrades his voice will soften slightly and be level, almost as if he didn't want them to hear his voice break with his own sadness at another life lost.

Captain Kyouraku doesn't give orders often, but when he does he raises his voice just slightly and delivers them with a finality that dares disobedience.

Nanao has gotten used to the elaborate flattering has heard from her superior officer since becoming Vice-Captain of Squad Eight, but when her Captain gives her a genuine complement his voice gets very deep and almost husky.

Those are only part of the sounds she has come to associate with him. She can always hear him walking toward the office, because he is always proceeded by some off-pitch humming and the quiet swish of silk.

However none of these sounds compare to the sound of his laughter, his deep, throaty rumble or his quiet chuckle. It always makes her heart do a quick little flutter.

Smell

Captain Kyouraku has a very distinctive smell. Anytime he comes near she can smell spring flowers mixed with incense and tinged with sake.

She can always tell when he has had a particularly thoughtful meeting with Captain Ukitake, because there will also be a hint of the snowy haired captain's favorite tea on his breath.

Her most favorite is when he comes in from sitting under the cherry trees in the spring. The scent of cherry blossoms almost masks all the other scents, but not quiet.

Touch 

For so long Nanao had forbidden herself from touching him. She was convinced that, for so many reasons, it was not a good idea. Once she had realized that all those well thought out reasons centered around her fear, she came to terms with the fact that if she didn't try she would have to be content to live the rest of her life wondering what could have been.

Since that fateful day she has been cataloging sensations. She likes to think that she has a file in her mind titled The Sensations of Shunsui Kyouraku. Cataloged in it's depths is the softness of his hair, the delicious abrasiveness of the short stubble on his chin, and the wonderful contradiction of his hard muscles against his soft skin.

Come to think of it he, himself, is a contradiction. With the silkiness of his hoari, and the strength in his arms as he picks her up and carries her upstairs.

Taste

As long as she lives Nanao will never forget the taste of Shunsui. His sun warmed skin has a salty flavor that she absolutely loves. One of her favorite pastimes, now that they are together, is eating honey off his fingers and a few other select body parts.

However nothing will ever compare to the taste of his kisses. She can still remember when she told him he tasted of hot passion tinged with affection and triumph. She had said so with her face full of heat, and sometimes she can still see his comical expression, before he burst out laughing.

Even after the four years they have been together, she can still taste the triumph in his kisses, but now it is mixed with adoration, tenderness, and devotion.

Author's note: Thank You all for reading. This is the first chapter. I will probably be posting a second Chapter in Shunsui's POV about Nanao. Let me know what you think. Just a little info: Chapter Seven of Secret Language of Flowers will be out on Wednesday. Please Read and Review. All of your reviews make me happy, and I could sure use some happy right now.


	2. Shunsui

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm back. I don't want to take up all this space telling you what has happened with me, but if you are wondering I have posted it on my profile. I had every intention of doing both chapters of this fic together, but it just didn't happen that way. So here is chapter 2.…. Finally. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Bleach.

Senses of Squad Eight

Chapter 2: Kyouraku

Sight

Most people would say that Nanao Ise's appearance hasn't changed much since she came to Squad Eight, but Kyouraku could see the difference. It wasn't a very big change. Her uniform was still as crisp as the first day he saw her, and she still wears her hair in the same tight knot. Her glasses still flashed the same bright silver in the sun.

The changes had taken time, many, many years, in fact.

It makes him smile a little each time he sees her hair up in a different color clip, not just the stark black one he had seen for twenty years. Occasionally he has had to dodge her fan or tome when he couldn't stop himself from playing with the wisps of hair that fall around her face.

And while her stride had always been no no-nonsense and hurried, he has come to notice that sometimes she will slow down and just stroll.

He has come to love seeing every smile that slips past her tight control.

Shunsui liked to think that he had caused those changes, small though they may be. Progress is still progress.

Sound 

Shunsui Kyouraku has come to love the sound of his Vice-Captain's voice. Whether she be barking orders to her subordinates, or nagging her Captain. Her voice was usually stern. She didn't let much get by her control, but he noticed that when she thought he was napping in the office, she would hum softly. Little did she know that he had taken to pretending to sleep more than he was actually sleeping.

He has also came to appreciate the soft little sounds she makes. Just before battle she will sigh softly as if to say, "Well lets go then." When they are alone together he absolutely loves the quiet moans and gasps she just can't suppress.

But nothing compares to her laugh. Be it a soft chuckle or a full out giggle. For so long he thought he would never hear her laugh, and now every time he does it brings a smile to his own lips.

Smell

Shunsui has came to love the sent of parchment, ink, and peppermint tea. Separate, they don't really have a distinct smell, but together they are his Nanao-chan. No, it isn't an exotic perfume, but it always manages to make his heart race.

Touch 

The first time he touched his Nanao-chan, it was only her hand, he received a smack from her small fan. He thought it was completely worth it. She had deceptively delicate hands.

Her hands barely compare, however, to the rest of the package. Her skin is softer than the silk of his favorite hoari. Her hair would make a baby birds feathers seam coarse in comparison. And the first time he felt her tender lips on his skin he just knew his heart had stopped and he was in heaven.

Taste

Kyouraku had speculated and dreamed of tasting his Nanao-chan for so long, that when it finally became a reality he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. For many decades he had speculated on what she would taste like, but he just wasn't prepared for that first kiss.

She was sweet, almost decadent; more potent that the best sake he had ever drank, sweeter than the finest chocolate he had brought back from the living world, and it made him wonder if he would ever survive without it.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that's read Chapter 1: Nanao. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Special thanks to the following people who reviewed Chapter 1:**

**Kitsune Moonstar**

**Darkangel1910**

**Hitsu-taichou**

**KyourakuZelda**

**Rokslite**

**Sage of Velthomer**

**Mysticwolf**

**Wintervines**


End file.
